This is a national phase filing of the Application No. PCT/DE96/00644, which was filed with the Patent Corporation Treaty on Apr. 12, 1996, and is entitled to priority of the German Patent Application 195 14 088.5, filed Apr. 13, 1995.
This invention relates to a conjugate comprising an active substance and a native protein which is not recognized as a foreign protein, for the production of a pharmaceutical preparation for treating and/or diagnosing inflammatory, infectious and/or skin diseases.
Up to the present, pharmaceutical preparations have been used for treating inflammatory, infectious and skin diseases, which are administered in high doses, partially even several times daily. In addition, these pharmaceutical preparations accumulate in many tissues. Thus, they are a major load for the body.
DE-A-41 22 210 discloses a conjugate consisting of a tumor-active compound and a native protein which is not recognized as a foreign protein. This conjugate is used for treating tumor diseases.
Surprisingly, it has now turned out that such a conjugate is also suitable for treating and/or diagnosing inflammatory, infectious and/or skin diseases, the drawbacks of the pharmaceutical preparations, used for this purpose up to the present, not occurring.
This invention relates to the use of a conjugate comprising an active substance and a native protein which is not recognized as foreign protein for the production of a pharmaceutical preparation for treating and/or diagnosing inflammatory, infectious and/or skin diseases.